1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image searching apparatus and method capable of allowing a user to intuitively search for a desired image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For users of electronic devices such as smart phones, a function of rapidly searching for information on an image which a user desires to find (hereinafter, referred to as an “image to be searched for”) is recognized as an important function by users. Accordingly, the users are highly interested in a technology that searches for an edge of an object included in the image and determines what shape is included in the image.
Conventionally, in a method of searching for an image, when a user desires to search for an image, the user inputs a keyword about the image which the user desires to search for or the user accesses a particular webpage to search for an image which the user desires to search for.
Further, in conventional methods, determining a shape of the image input by the user is without separately filtering the edge of the image input into an electronic device when the shape of the image is determined.
Conventionally, the user acquires a desired image only through a keyword search or webpage access, and accordingly, it takes lots of time to acquire information related to the image which the user desires. That is, the conventional methods do not allow the user to intuitively search for a desired image.
Further, although a shape of the input image can be determined by some pixels which represent a characteristic shape of the image, data on many unnecessary pixels is also used to determine the shape of the input image. Accordingly, an increase in data throughput of a processor and unnecessary occupancy of memory capacity are generated.